


Badly Written Sob Story

by AmazingHowell (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Wow, phanfic, rly depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AmazingHowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like we’re falling but we’re not. An act, being deceived. Being lied to, believing something that’s untrue. A relationship that’s perfectly fine, but they have to put up an act. Pretending to fall apart slowly until it finally snaps. All of this happens and then they begin to wonder,<br/>Why are we doing this to ourselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badly Written Sob Story

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I hope you enjoy this really bad short thing i wrote. It's kind of late but I hope you enjoy it. ((Check out my tumblr: dan-sivan.tumblr.com))

It’s like we’re falling but we’re not. An act, being deceived. Being lied to, believing something that’s untrue. A relationship that’s perfectly fine, but they have to put up an act. Pretending to fall apart slowly until it finally snaps. All of this happens and then they begin to wonder,

Why are we doing this to ourselves?

 

Phil caressed Dan’s check, smiling up at his long-term boyfriend. This was of course in their bedroom, because they can’t do this in public.

Why? You may ask. Why can’t they caress each other cheeks and smile at each other?

Because that was supposed to end 6 years ago. 5 years ago when they broke up. 5 years ago when they decided it was all going to be over, and everyone was heartbroken.

‘Why did you guys break up?!’ they would ask, all sad, acting like it was some big sob story.

This break-up was real. But then after a year of not seeing each other, they craved the other. So in 2010, they got back together. But they told no one.

They told no one because everyone would act like it was some big deal, like the break up was just some petty fight and that ‘they knew they were going to get back together someday!’.

But this has its side effects, such as almost never being able to see each other, having constant fights about if they should tell people or not, and most importantly… them. It affected their relationship in the worst ways.

‘They look happy!’, ‘they’re so cute!’ and of course, ‘they’re so perfect!’ were all constant remarks they got when they were together in 2009. This annoyed them. This is exactly what drove them to break up in the first place. They hated people thinking they were perfect when they weren’t. Dan would constantly want to tell everyone how much trouble they were going through, he desperately wanted to show them their pain.

But they couldn’t.

Because they would seem self-centred and that ‘kid’s in Africa are staring and you’re complaining about how you’re not perfect?”. But everyone else never seemed to get that, starving people have nothing to do with their problems.

Dan always thought about saying something stupid like,

“My problems are _my problems._ But I want to share them with you desperately because you think I’m perfect and great but I’m not and we’re not and we have a crappy life and our relationship is tumbling down hill and I hate it!”

This is where the problem starts.

Dan Howell is stubborn, he likes everyone to know his pain and he hates people thinking he’s more than he really is. You could say he’s a sob story. A really badly written sob story.

Phil Lester is scared. He hates people knowing what’s going on in his life because that means questions and questions mean attention. And all of that is certainly not wanted by Phil right now, or ever.

Dan and Phil are sort of like Yin and Yang. So alike but so different. Dan wore black, Phil wore colours. That pretty much sums up their lives.

Picture this, it’s a perfect day until you get a young, depressed customer come in who brings your mood down. He buys flowers for himself and begins to walk away.

That is the most boring scene in the world, right?

Well you’re not wrong. That is exactly how they met.

Dan pictured it as sad, depressing and the perfect meet up.

Phil pictured it as lame and boring, the worst way to meet.

This is the end of the problem.

Dan Howell likes being depressed and angry.

Phil Lester hates it.

They fell apart.


End file.
